The present disclosure herein relates to an electrode assembly and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly including a plasma surface-treated fluorine-based polymer substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Polymer film-metal assemblies have both the flexibility of polymers and the electrical conductivity of metals. Thus, such polymer film-metal assemblies are used in various applications such as bio-implantable, wearable, or bio-attachable elements and systems, flexible touch screens, and metal corrosion prevention.
Stable metals such as gold (Au) and platinum (Pt) have the disadvantage of having weak bonding strength, and thus of being easily detached, when attached to polymers. Thus, typically, in order to increase the adhesion strength between a metal such as gold (Au) and platinum (Pt), and a polymer, an adhesive layer, composed of chrome (Cr) or titanium (Ti) and the like, having relatively good adhesion strength with polymers is interposed between the metal and the polymer.
However, assemblies that utilize an adhesive layer composed of chrome (Cr) or titanium (Ti) and the like have the limitation of being corroded or having weakened adhesion strength when used for extended periods of time, due to bodily fluids, sweat, moisture, or repeated mechanical stimulation, etc. Moreover, ultimately, the metal such as gold (Au) or platinum (Pt) and the like is delaminated from the polymer film. In particular, the adhesive layer is ineffective for fluorine-based polymers having low surface energy, and thus such fluorine-based polymers are characterized in having inherently weak bonding with metals.